Hakurei Shrine
|0=DABA1 |1=DABA2 |2=DABA3 |3=Choiyer2PM |4=Choiyer5PM |5=Choiyer2.30AM |6=Lightoss |7=FMit |8=FMit2 |9=NightDay |10=NightEvening |11=NightNight |12=NightRumia |13=Ky |14=BAL |15=Nike1 |16=Nike2 |17=Ouchi |18=Boomer1 |19=Boomer2 |20=AliceM}}HakureiShrine.png |Caption=Reimu Hakurei |0=gives Aya Shameimaru her account of the most recent incident on DABA's TOHO - Shinto shrine_Daytime |1=waits for a drunk and disorderly Youmu Konpaku to tire herself out on DABA's TOHO - Shinto shrine_Evening |2=casually tosses Lie Meiling aside on DABA's TOHO - Shinto shrine_Night |3=and Chen play together on Choiyer's (Toho) Hakurei Jinja (PM2:00) |4=sits and admires the sunset on Choiyer's (Toho) Hakurei Jinja (PM5:00) |5=converses with Remilia Scarlet on Choiyer's (Toho) Hakurei Jinja (AM2:30) |6=is visited by Eirin Yagokoro for her 'doctor's appointment' on Lightoss' Hakurei Shrine-Corrupted Moon In The Sky |7=is invited to play poker by Sakuya Izayoi on the first version of FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM's Hakurei Shrine |8=gets ready to catch Flandre Scarlet on the second version of FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM's Hakurei Shrine (Hakurei Shrine Night) |9=prepares to defend the donation box from Marisa Kirisame on Night's Hakurei Shrine_Day |10=gets involved in a turf war with Sanae Kochiya on Night's Hakurei Shrine_evening |11='persuades' Mima to go and annoy somebody else on Night's Hakurei Shrine_Night |12=heads out to exterminate Rumia for causing an incident on Night's Hakurei Shrine_Rumia |13=orders Suika Ibuki to stop lying around and return her to normal size on Ky's Touhou_Hakurei Shrine |14=tries to awaken a sleepwalking Patchouli Knowledge on BAL's Hakurei Jinja (Yami_miko) |15=receives a chilling reminder that Cirno is the strongest on Nike's first Hakurei Shrine (TOUHOUHAKUREIJINJA) |16=helps Reisen practice for her role in Inaba of the That's No Moon on Nike's second Hakurei Shrine (HakureiJinja) |17=tells Yuyuko Saigyouji to take her lingering spirits elsewhere on Ouchi's HVT-Hakurei_Shrine(night) |18=and Marisa Kirisame partake in an exhibition match before a crowd on Boomer's first Hakurei Shrine |19=becomes impatient at Kasen Ibaraki being late for a duel on Boomer's second Hakurei Shrine |20=is shocked to see a past incarnation of herself on Aℓicℯ Margatroid's Hakurei Shrine}} |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=DABA's version Choiyer's version Lightoss' version FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM's first version FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM's second version Night's version Ky's version BAL's version Nike's versions Ouchi's version Boomer's versions Aℓicℯ Margatroid's version}} The Hakurei Shrine is a Shinto shrine operated by Reimu Hakurei and a prominent location in the Touhou Project series. The shrine is built directly on the Great Hakurei Barrier that surrounds Gensokyo and thus exists in both Gensokyo and the outside world simultaneously, though the shrine as seen from the outside world is supposedly run-down and uninhabited. Because the shrine has become a popular hangout amongst youkai that Reimu has defeated, it doesn't receive many human visitors and by extension, donations, leaving Reimu and the shrine in a dire financial situation; the shrine also receives religious competition from Kanako Yasaka's Moriya Shrine, Byakuren Hijiri's Myouren Temple, and Toyosatomimi no Miko's taoist followers. In M.U.G.E.N, the Hakurei Shrine has been made into a stage numerous times by a variety of different creators, with the majority of versions using sprites taken from the fighting game instalments of the Touhou Project series. DABA's version | | }} DABA's Hakurei Shrine is the first in a long line of stages to use sprites ripped from Immaterial and Missing Power, though in this version they've been manually scaled down by half to emulate the shrine's source game appearance in versions of the M.U.G.E.N engine available at the time, which could only support low-resolution stages; because of this, everything has prominent blurring when the stage is used in versions of the engine running at the source game's resolution of 640x480. The stage has been divided into three definition files that equate to the three different times of day the stage could be fought on in the source game, with TOHO - Shinto shrine_Daytime depicting the shrine during the daytime, TOHO - Shinto shrine_Evening depicting the shrine during an orange evening sunset, and TOHO - Shinto shrine_Night depicting the shrine under a cover of darkness with pulsating light effects emanating from the shrine's two exterior lamps; it should be noted that none of these .defs will work until the sprite file's destination is changed, as the versions in the download point to a folder that's name consists of kanji. Due to stage's floortension value being set to zero, any small amount of vertical movement is enough to start the camera's own movement in the same direction, which can make it difficult to keep track of grounded characters when another character jumps or is otherwise sent upwards. 'Videos' Choiyer's version | | }} Choiyer's version of the Hakurei Shrine stage uses sprites from the first fighting game instalment of the Touhou Project series, Immaterial and Missing Power. There are three definitions files packaged in the download that showcase the shrine during different times of the day, noted by the source game's time stamps being assigned to the names of their respective .def files; unfortunately, none of the stages will work off of the bat due to the same minor error present in all of the .defs, though these can be easily fixed by opening each .def in Fighter Factory and changing the very first character in the .def from a colon to a semicolon and saving them. At the very beginning of each match, Japanese kanji will appear on the upper-middle part of the stage alongside the appropriate time stamp for the particular time of day the stage is set at, which will flicker away after a few seconds so as to not obscure the view of the eventual fight. 'Videos' MUGEN Fujiwara no Mokou Vs. Nue Houjuu|(Toho) Hakurei Jinja (PM2:00) 【MUGEN】霧雨魔理沙（0D） VS 因幡てゐ|(Toho) Hakurei Jinja (PM5:00) Lightoss' version Lightoss' version uses a sprite of the shrine at night from Immaterial and Missing Power that's been separated into three to make use of the RGB method, which involves each of the three sprites holding one colour set from each of the primary colours (red, green and blue) being layered on top of each other in order to reduce the impact of colour loss. The sky graphic appears to be the fake moon that was created by Eirin Yagokoro during the events of Imperishable Night, though this is somewhat ironic seeing as Immaterial and Missing Power canonically occurred prior to the events of Imperishable Night. There are a couple of camera issues present in this stage, the first being that the stage doesn't go as far to the right of the starting position as it does the left, the other being that the camera will always try to keep the highest jumping character in the centre, which makes it so even the slightest upward movement by a character will cause the camera to follow them. A minor issue with the conversion of the shrine's sprite to M.U.G.E.N is the light source from the inside of the lamps appearing as a solid object and the surrounding light that would have be emanating from the source appearing completely white. 'Videos' MUGEN Marisa Kirisame Vs. Wakimiko FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM's first version The first version of FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM's Hakurei Shrine uses a single sprite of the day stage from Immaterial and Missing Power, which manages to have significant visible colour loss on various areas despite employing the use of the RGB method, with notable offenders including the clouds and wooden walls of the shrine. Because of the stage's localcoord value giving it an unconventional aspect ratio of 13:9, using the stage in M.U.G.E.N with the display set to a more conventional 4:3 or 16:9 aspect ratio will result in empty space appearing above and below the sprite, with sprites repeatedly drawing themselves on this empty space in M.U.G.E.N 1.0. Due to the stage's camera having limited movement both horizontally and vertically, there isn't a lot of room for combatants to move around in, nor can characters with Super Jumps utilise them without ending up offscreen. 'Videos' FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM's second version Released alongside the creator's first version of the stage, FєrηαηdiηЋø_FM's second Hakurei Shrine is functionally identical to the first version in all but the sprite, as it retains the same unconventional localcoord and the issues associated with it, as well the horizontal and vertical boundaries. This version uses a single sprite of shrine as seen during the night stage from Immaterial and Missing Power, with the lamps at the front of the shrine lit up; the sprite still has notable colour loss despite using the RGB method, though the impact of the colour loss seems to be more visually prominent compared to that of the first version, going by the green colour that surrounds the edges of the clouds. 'Videos' Night's version | | | | }} Night's version is based on the Hakurei Shrine stage as it appears in Immaterial and Missing Power, using sprites that were ripped directly from said game. Three of the five definitions files that are included in the download have the shrine as it appears during the three different times of the day that occur in the source game; the day variant showcases the shrine in broad daylight in pleasant weather conditions, the evening variant has everything in the stage tinted an orange colour, and the night variant has everything tinted a dark grey colour, as well as the lamps at the front of the shrine lit up. The MIX .def is slideshow-esque combination of the day, evening and night stages, as it starts off with the shrine as it appears during the day and transitions to the evening phase after thirty seconds, eventually transitioning to the night phase after an additional thirty seconds have past, at which point it will stay on the night phase until the end of the round. The Rumia variant of the stage has the shrine and its surroundings appear in greyscale to give the impression that Rumia's darkness power is having an influence on the area, with the inclusion of some irony regarding the lamps at the front of the shrine being lit. 'Videos' JC SkyFire Mugen Survival 2 (Part 1 3) Reimu Hakurei and Yukari Yakumo|Hakurei Shrine_Night Ky's version Ky's version of the stage takes a sprite of the Hakurei Shrine and its surroundings during the day from Immaterial and Missing Power and splits it into three to make use of the RGB method, so as to prevent the colour loss that frequently occurs with the 256 colours per sprite limitation of pre-M.U.G.E.N 1.1 versions of M.U.G.E.N. This stage is very basic as a result of being made using Cybaster's Automatic Stage Creation Tool, with the sky being a large mass of white instead of there being a sky graphic employed, though the end result is a potentially unintentional effect of complete overcast. The size of the shrine's sprite and far distance in relation to the combatants, combined with the stage having a z-offset high enough so that certain elements of particular characters end up dropping below the bottom of the game window, make it seem as if the combatants have been shrunk down to a miniature size. 'Videos' BAL's version BAL's version is a partially custom stage that uses a sprite of the shrine as it appears during the night from Immaterial and Missing Power, but replaces the stone lamps that were originally at the front of the shrine with lamp sprites from an alternate source, on top of adding two more of these lamps at the far ends of the stage on each side. The stage's background would appear to be a slightly cloudy night sky that reaches down to the land, this combined with no other land being visible behind the shrine makes for a perplexing view of the horizon; this gives off the impression that the shrine is backed up against a steep vertical drop such as a cliff face, or that the land the shrine is situated on is actually floating in midair. The aforementioned lamps strikingly contrast in appearance with the rest of the stage due to having a differing sprite style, as well as using a different perspective to that of the shrine's sprite; the light protruding from the lamps pulsates slowly, but to such a degree that the pulsating animation comes across as jumpy, owing to the noticeable delay between animation frames. 'Videos' Nike's first version While Nike's first version uses a sprite of the Hakurei Shrine from Immaterial and Missing Power, many of the stage's colours have been replaced with various shades of white to emulate a snow effect, such as the snow patches found on the pathway in front of the shrine and the curiously unusual sight of snow clinging on to the shrine's entire leftmost wooden pillar; many other colours that were not changed to white have been darkened to go along with the stage being set at night, evidenced by the starry night-esque spacescape graphic that the stage uses for its sky, though these changes in colour make it so any colour loss in the sprites is more readily apparent. Aside from the regular white snow that is falling diagonally towards the ground, there is the unusual sight of what can be described as blue snow falling straight down behind the shrine and pink snow rising upwards into the sky. The stage's sprite deltas give off an unusual effect, as moving a character in either horizontal direction to the point that the camera moves with them makes it appear as if there is significant friction slowing the character down, while trying to jump high enough so that the camera scrolls upwards gives the false impression that the character's jump height is being reduced. 'Videos' Nike's second version Nike's second version uses a single sprite of the Hakurei Shrine and its surroundings during the day taken from Immaterial and Missing Power, but uses what initially appears to be a starry night sky graphic with a prominent moon in the centre, though zooming the stage out and having a character jump reveals that the sky graphic is actually a spacescape that has been greyscaled, the 'moon' actually being a planet surrounded by two additional planets, one to the left and an another to the upper right; zooming out to the maximum distance and jumping high enough reveals that the spacescape does not extend high enough, as the black M.U.G.E.N application background that can only be seen when there's no sprite occupying any particular part of the stage becomes visible. An issue with the disparity of the shrine's day sprite and the 'starry night' graphic is part of the shrine's sprites having daylight sky viewable through the trees, which can be seen at its clearest under the parts of the roof that extend out beyond the walls of the shrine, somewhat tarnishing the fact that the stage is supposed to be set at night. 'Videos' Ouchi's version Ouchi's incarnation of the Hakurei Shrine stage uses a sprite of the shrine from what appears to be the Sono Higurashi No Naku Koro ni vs Touhou Universe 2 doujin fighting game, with the stage being set at night and having the moon visible in the sky, as well as a dense cloud obscuring most of the left and a small part of the right of the sky. Numerous inanimate spirits floating around the front of the shrine and several skeletons strewn across the ground would imply that some sort of massacre has taken place here, further evidenced by a streak of blood that is visible within the shrine's entryway. The stage isn't overly wide and thus doesn't allow for a great deal of horizontal movement, while at the same time having a camera that starts moving vertically if any character goes higher than ground level. 'Videos' Boomer's first version | | | }} Boomer's first iteration of the Hakurei Shrine stage is heavily based on its incarnation from Hopeless Masquerade, right down to having animated members of the Touhou Project cast in the background as onlookers to the fight. This stage version is split into four definitions files that each have minor technical differences between them, as two of them are compatible with M.U.G.E.N 1.0 or later and utilise the RGB method for their sprites, with the difference between them being that one has a standard resolution of 640x480 and the other has a widescreen resolution of 800x450; the other two .defs are only compatible with M.U.G.E.N 1.1 as a result of them utilising the zoom feature, though the only difference between these two .def files is that one of them (TH135BG01(125).def) allows for the camera to follow the vertical movements of characters, while the other 1.1 .def does not. An oversight with the upper stage boundary means that it rises above the top of the main sprite, with any elements at the top of the stage in the 1.0 defs repeating themselves vertically upwards until the stage boundary is reached should a character be able to jump that high, and the black area where no sprites are present at the top of the stage being visible should a character do a standard jump when the zoom is at its maximum distance for the 1.1 .def that allows for vertical camera movement. 'Videos' Boomer's second version | | | }} Boomer's second iteration of the Hakurei Shrine stage is near-identical to its sunset version counterpart in Urban Legend in Limbo; to try and fully emulate the appearance of a sunset, the stage has an orange filter placed over the top of it that tints combatants a slight shade of orange, though this filter also affects lifebars that are layered to appear behind characters. Similar to Boomer's first version of the shrine, this second version also consists of four .def files that only have a few specific technical differences between them, with both 1.0 variants employing the RGB method to try and limit some of the colour loss and both 1.1 variants having a zoom feature; the differences between the two 1.0 .defs and the two 1.1 .defs are exactly the same as in Boomer's first version of the the stage, with the two 1.0 variants having different resolutions and one of the 1.1 variants not having any vertical camera movement. An issue not fixed since the previous version is the stage's upper boundary on the .defs that allow for vertical camera movement still being higher than the top of the main sprite, which still means that jumping high enough with certain characters in the 1.0 .defs will cause any elements at the very top of the stage to repeat themselves vertically until the stage boundary is reached. 'Videos' Aℓicℯ Margatroid's version Aℓicℯ Margatroid's version of the Hakurei Shrine is very similar to its daytime counterpart in Urban Legend in Limbo, going so far as to utilise parallax and M.U.G.E.N 1.1's zoom feature in a similar fashion to the stage's parallax and zoom features in said game; while the 3D effect achieved through parallax is the stage's major selling point, it is slightly toned down when compared to the extent of the 3D effect in the source game. Aside from the parallax, there are two additional differences present between Aℓicℯ's version of the stage and the one in Urban Legend in Limbo, the first being that combatants start on the ground as opposed to being suspended the air due to the nature of most M.U.G.E.N characters being unable to fly, the second difference is that the colour contrast on Aℓicℯ's version is somewhat more vibrant when compared to its counterpart in the source game. 'Videos' Hakurei Shrine 3D Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Touhou Project Stages Category:Anime & Manga Stages